Vantage
Vantage is the Los Angeles Wards team captain. Personality Vantage enjoys playing 'sidekick' to Protectorate members. He punches Jouster in the arm for ignoring whether Foil was closeted or not, and makes a face when Clockblocker discusses Weaver's bugs.Drone 23.1 He is academically accomplished.“Best leave it,” Vantage said. “Leister’s a little stubborn.” “So am I,” I said. “Maybe ‘tenacious’ is the word you want,” Vantage offered. “There aren’t a lot of people who get knocked out and still manage to win a fight.” “Are you all this pedantic?” I asked. Vantage only laughed, though I saw Rime glancing at me, and she didn’t look pleased. “Alexandria was always hard on us,” Arbiter said. Her voice had a strange tone to it, oddly melodic, “Getting us to focus on grades, extracurricular stuff, on top of what we did as a part of the team.” “We were challenged to be better than the other teams in everything, academics included,” Vantage said. “But we were the only team with a leader who cared about it.” “Except the capes in Fresno,” Arbiter said. “I was still a Ward, then.” Vantage smiled, “Oh yeah. The bastards in Fresno. They caught on, probably because we were complaining so much. Small team, but they started studying like crazy, just so we’d be in second place, academically. Didn’t matter why we were second, Alexandria was still annoyed at us.” “All those sermons on being top-notch, on acting like the people we wanted to be, and… she turned out to be a monster,” Arbiter said. “A monster slain by Weaver, here,” Usher spoke. - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 He has a handle on the rare skill of superhero quipping. Appearance Vantage is black and wears a forest green and silver costume that Weaver describes as "a touch flamboyant, at a glance." His mask covers his mouth.“You may recognize some of the captains of the respective Wards teams. Jouster from New York, Vantage from Los Angeles, Tecton from Chicago and Hoyden from Austin. You know Clockblocker.” I nodded. Tecton, in what looked to be a fresh outfit of bulky rust-red power armor, gave me a salute. Jouster was playing up the medieval theme, a spear in hand, while Vantage was a black guy in forest green and silver… his costume looked a touch flamboyant, at a glance. Hoyden looked more like a desperado than a superhero, with a costume that incorporated a kerchief with eyeholes over the upper half of her face, her blond curls tumbling behind, and a jacket and jeans in what looked like black-painted chainmail. ... Vantage and Jouster wore masks that covered their mouths. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Abilities and Powers Vantage has super strength and reflexes that scale up depending on the number of opponents he faces, with diminishing returns, as well as a two-to-three-foot teleport. However, he lacks much increased durability.Hoyden and Vantage were already breaking into the other rooms, interrupting the men and women at play. Vantage had super strength, but his strength and reflexes scaled up as the number of opponents rose, with diminishing returns. He wasn’t especially durable, but he packed short-range teleports. Very short-range – a matter of two or three feet, at best. He teleported to help close the gap to Swoop and slammed one hand into the man’s collarbone. The woman scrambled for cover. “''Anyone want to break the wishbone?''” he quipped. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 He carries bolas to use as weapons, maximizing his attack options while teleporting.Vantage leaped onto the top of the craft, then onto the top of the wall. Starlet’s blast nearly moved him. Bambina leapt, bouncing off a nearby building, then flying towards Vantage. He teleported out of her way, then threw a bola, catching her. She fell from the wall, landing hard. - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 History Background Joined the Wards and enjoyed his time there. Post-Echidna He participated in the fight against the Adepts and in the fight against Bambina, Starlet, and August Prince. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wards Category:Heroes Category:Brute Category:Mover Category:Worm Characters